My Life with u
by Booknerd Chickk
Summary: Will Goku ever see Chi-chi Read it and Find it. Note: Their Just Kids.


Author's note: This is my Second fan-fic, I'm doing a Chi-chi X Goku , it's my First time writing a Mature Story and I wanted to Create one, because I think their a Good Match and Life with them would be Romantic if u know what I mean xD and their Kids. there's a Little Lemon in it .. WARNING: Has Mature Content in it if u don't wanna read , it's your Choice, but if u do then read it if u dare.

On with the Story ~

Disclaimer: I don't own Dbz ~

Goku Pov

Goku flies off into the sky on his Nimbus Cloud. "Hmmm " he thoughts in his head. " I really like Chi-chi she's Nice I think I should stop by the Village and go Look for her, besides we haven't talk for a While and I kind of miss her. We'll I guess I'm gonna stop by to visit her to spend time with her".

Chi-chi's Pov

"I really miss him so much " she thought out loud. "Who chi-chi?" The Ox-king questioned her. "Goku, I really miss him dad, I just hope he comes back and visits me sometimes it's kinda sad and Boring without him and I feel kinda depressed. I sighed and looked at the Window missing him flying on the nimbus cloud and bringing me back to my Dad I will never forget ever Moment we had. "Oh Chi-chi " he cuts into her thoughts about Goku." You will see him again soon and u guys might get married" the Ox-king explained to his Daughter. "A wedding ,oh my" I exaggerate. I walked in the village garden and picked flowers ,and continued my walk into the Village Lake ,where it's Peaceful and Quite to think about Goku. I'm gonna take a nap I said in my thoughts and drifted off to sleep calmly next to the tree.

Goku's Pov

Gust of Wind was blowing in my Hair when the Nimbus Cloud Speeded up and stopped since I'm at the Village Now ."ugh" I Moaned I need to eat, Nimbus ,stop by that tree." The cloud flied to the Tree and I picked up a big amount of Apples and gobble all of them down in my mouth enjoying every taste of it. Until he see's a Raven hair Girl laying on the tree and he checks it out by siting next to her and examining her with his tail ,while it crawls up her leg and teases her thigh. He hears her squirm and move around ,starts looking at her Weirdly. "Chi-chi" he looked at her wide eyed. He's tail instantly stop playing with her. He Quickly stared at her face and looked at her Cheeks and blush too.

Chi-chi's Pov

~My Dream~

"Goku , I like you" I blush frequently from confessing to him and smiled while looking at him". "I like you too Chi-chi" he smiled back at her. "I love you" she giggled at him and blushes.

"What is love?" He Scratches Behind his Hair a Little and waiting for my Response. "Love is like when two People show and express their emotion for eachother". She responded back Confidently. "Oh". He Returns the Smile. The Dream gets cut off when she felt something brush up on her Thigh. "Ah" She squirms and in her body she had a liking to that sensation but she didn't know who it was and why they were doing that so she begins to wake up. "Goku" she blushed extremely hard.

Goku's Pov

"Uh-oh, um Chi-chi it's not what it looks like." He was cut off by her . "Goku". Her Rosy cheeks lit up at meeting the sight of his eyes. He Leans in close to her Face and kisses her Cheek. She blushes but feels a little Disappointed. He looks at her Face," chi-chi what's wrong?" He eyed her . "It's Nothing Goku" she lied to him. "Tell me the Truth chi-chi. He attempts to Punch her. " Goku why would u think I'm lying?" she send a roundhouse kick at him. "Because of your Reaction and your Bad at it" he Grinned slightly at his last sentence then her. She shivered a Little ,with those Ebony eyes watching her ,she loved every sight of it, but her obsession with him wouldn't die down sooner or later. He grabs her leg and she punches him once again but he quickly grabbed one of her hands and tighten his grip. She used the other Hand and it just made it worst he grabbed that other hand and had her pinned up against the tree, he presses harder into her making her let out a Groan mix with Pleasure and Pain "just tell me " He press further into the facts. "No Goku" she frowns at him. He couldn't help it anymore he wants to have her all to himself. He leans into her not wasting anytime by Kissing her Passionately. "Goku" she whimpered a little. "Yeah chi-chi" He answered Breathlessly from the heated kiss. "I love you Goku" she Smiled sweetly at him.

I'm Making a Chapter 2 don't worry I'm uploading as soon as Possible ^^


End file.
